LEAFT FOR DEATH
by Amontt2510
Summary: dia yang hidup dalam tubuhku tidak akan pernah puaas sampai mereka mati


Dalam gelapnya sang malam, seseorang merintih menahan sakit dikakinya yang terluka. Dia menyeret tubuhnya dengan mengandalkan kedua tangannya. Luka berat dikakinya membuatnya tak bisa berjalan sekedar berdiri pun dia tak bisa melakukannya. Dia terus menyeret hingga melihat sebuah cahaya diujung gang yang dirasa sangat jauh. Dalam hati dia melapalkan doa berharap seseorang tak mengikutinya setidaknya seseorang berhenti mengincarnya. Dia tak ingin mati seperti ini, seperti anak anjing yang disiksa majikannya dan dibuang begitu saja di gang sempit dan kotor. Dia tak ingin orang-orang menemukan tubuhnya yang sudah mati tanpa bisa memberikan suatu petunjuk siapa yang telah melakukan semua penderitaan ini padanya. Dia harus mencapai ujung jalan ini agar orang-orang bisa menolongnya, membantunya keluar dari derita. Setidaknya jika nyawa diujung tanduk, dia masih bisa memberitahu polisi sehingga mereka bisa menangkap laki-laki gila itu.

Arghhh.

Dia meringis saat kulit tangannya tergores sesuatu yang keras. Namun dia tak berhenti menyeret tubuhnya, mengabaikan sakit yang menyenngat tangannya. Dia juga sadar kalau tangannya sekarang berdarah . Tinggal sedikit lagi, cahaya itu semakin besar berpendar dan,

TRAKK

DEG. Jantungnya terasa berhenti seketika. Napasnya tercekat saat suara ranting patah memekakan telinga. Dia datang, seseorang yang akan merenggut nyawanya. Seseorang yang ingin membalas dendam masa lalunya. Bagaimana bisa orang itu menyusulnya? Dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya, dia menggerakan tangannya lebih cepat menyeret tubuhnya di atas jalan kotor dan kasar. Tak dipedulikan benda-benda kecil yang menggores kulitnya yang telanjang. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah sampai di ujung jalan secepat mungkin. Saat asa meninggi karena jarak semakin tipis, pria itu menjerit membelah kesunyian malam, sebuah benda keras menghantam kepalanya. Seketika tubuh penuh luka itupun bermandikan darah.

Sosok itu, berjongkok disisinya. Tak peduli jika sepatu mahalnya menginjak darah yang meluber. Dengan mata gelap yang menakutkan, dia menikmati setiap detik kematian pria itu.

 **title : LEAF FOR DEATH  
**

 **chast : HaeHyuk  
**

 **Rate : M**

 **The Story Is Mine**

 **cerita dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi bukan untuk di plagiat atau di copy-N-paste tanpa ijin**

"Dia datang." Seru Donghae antusias, matanya berbinar menangkap sosok yang tengah berjalan ke meja paling depan. Dari tempat dia duduk, hanya selisih tiga meja, Donghae bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sempurnanya wajah orang itu. Tak ada cacat sedikitpun. Dia sangat cantik seperti biasanya dengan mata kecil, bibir tipis yang merah dan hidung kecil yang mancung. Dia terlihat seperti perempuan dibandingkan statusnya sebagai lelaki. Donghae menyukai gaya pakaiannya yang casual dan modis. Apapun yang dia kenakan terlihat pas ditubuhnya yang ramping. Seolah pakaiannya dijahit khusus untuknya. Senyumnya sangat menawan meski jarang dia perlihatkan. Dia pendiam dan tak banyak bergaul dengan orang lain. Dia hanya bicara seperlunya dan langsung ke inti tanpa mau berbasa-basi sedikitpun. Tak banyak informasi tentang dia selain berasal dari keluarga kaya dan tinggal bersama pelayan rumah tangganya di sebuah perumahan elit. Dia cukup pintar dan pandai bermain alat musik.

Ingin sekali Donghae mendekatinya dan mengajaknya bicara. Bertukar cerita dengan diselingi canda tawa. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Namun itu sesuatu yang sangat sulit. Donghae tidak tahu apa yang salah atau kesalahan apa yang pernah dia lakukan pada pria manis itu. Dia selalu menghindar ketika Donghae mendekatinya. Dia tidak pernah mau menatap wajahnya saat tak sengaja berpapasan. Dan paling mengganggunya, Donghae melihat ada ketakutan dimatanya dan sebuah ancaman yang mengerikan disaat yang bersamaan. Saat pertama kali menyapanya, pria itu sangat terkejut dan ketakutan. Pria itu seolah melihatnya seperti sebuah virus yang sangat berbahaya. Pria itu langsung mundur dan pergi begitu saja.

Donghae bertopang dagu menikmati punggung pria itu yang tegap. Meski tak bisa mendekatinya Donghae cukup puas dengan memandanginya dan secara reflex otaknya langsung berfantasi dengan liar. Sejak pertama kali melihat Donghae sudah jatuh cinta pada Eunhyuk, pria manis itu, dan menjadikannya sebagai objek fantasi sexnya. Setiap harinya selalu dia lewatkan dengan bayangan telanjang pria itu di atas tubuhnya, mendesahkan namanya dengan penuh gairah dan menjeritkan namanya saat orgasme. Donghae bisa lebih dari sekali dalam sehari melakukan onani dengan membayangkan miliknya yang tertanam dilubang pria itu. Melakukannya dengan kasar dan libido yang tinggi. Terkadang Donghae bermimpi menyetubuhinya berulang-ulang dan anehnya mimpi itu terasa nyata. Setiap sentuhan, remasan lubang di pantatnya terasa familiar ditubuhnya. Donghae merasa seolah dia pernah melakukannya. Sekeras apapun Donghae mengingatnya, tetap saja dia tidak ingat. Apalagi dia sangat yakin jika 5 bulan yang lalu adalah pertemuannya yang pertama setelah dia kembali dari Jepang.

DUK.

Aww, ringis Donghae membuyarkan imajinasi liarnya. Donghae mengangkat wajah dan melihat wajah sahabatnya telah berdiri disampingnya. Dia meletakan buku yang dipakainya buat memukul kepalanya di meja sebelum dia duduk disebelah Donghae. "Berhenti berpikiran kotor tentang dia. Wajahmu terlihat aneh jika sedang terangsang seperti itu." Sembur Kyuhyun. Wajahnya sedikit kusut dan sedikit lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya. Sepertinya dia bergadang lagi, pikir Donghae. Dia menatap kembali punggung pria itu

"Dia itu makhluk yang indah kau tahu? Dia sangat sempurna, dengan membayangkan saja membuat jantungku berdebar-debar, bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar menyentuhnya? Pasti akan sangat luar biasa."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Hampir setiap hari dia mendengar pujian untuk makhluk yang dikatakannya sempurna itu. Lee Eunhyuk. Pria manis yang berhasil mencuri hati sahabatnya. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri bila pesona Eunhyuk sangatlah luar biasa dan membuat setiap orang ingin memangsanya. Meskipun dengan tatapan datar saja dia terlihat sangat menawan. Dan Donghae adalah salah satunya. Dia tergila-gila dengan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menyadari obsesi luar biasa sahabatnya terhadap pria itu. Dia juga tahu kalau Donghae sering mengambil gambarnya secara diam-diam dan menempelkannya dikamarnya. Kyuhyun pernah berkunjung kerumahnya dan secara tak sengaja masuk kekamarnya dan melihat pemandangan yang,,,katakanlah tidak masuk akal. Kamarnya penuh dengan gambar Eunhyuk entah dari hasil jepretan kamera atau hasil tangannya sendiri. Berbagai aksesoris lain yang semua ada gambar Eunhyuk. Dia juga menggambar beberapa ekpresi wajah EUnhyuk yang terangsang dan beberapa pose telanjang Eunhyuk yang menantang dalam ukuran besar.

Kyuhyun mendecak. Donghae terlalu dibutakan dengan cinta sehingga dia tak mempertimbangkan sedikitpun dengan gosip yang beredar tentang Eunhyuk. Sisi lain pria yang selalu dipujanya. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika gossip itu benar. Dia tidak akan habis pikir orang selugu Eunhyuk keluar masuk club malam. Tentunya dengan penampilan berbeda, berbanding 180 derajat dengan penampilannya saat ini. Andai saja dia punya kembaran mungkin tidak akan seheboh ini tapi fakta bahwa Eunhyuk anak tunggal mau tak mau membuat orang berpikir dua kali untuk mendekatinya. Walau sebagian orang sangat menyukai penampilannya yang lain.

"Dia tidak sesempurna pikiranmu donghae, jangan lupakan gosip itu. Dia hanya bersikap manis saat di siang hari seperti ini, saat malam tiba dia akan jadi orang lain. Dia itu aneh sama seperti dirimu. Sadarlah. Bodoh."

Donghae tak pernah melewatkan apapun gossip tentang Eunhyuk sedikitpun. Terutama tentang gossip kebiasaannya pergi ke klub malam. Ini bermula saat seorang temannya melihatnya datang ke sebuah klub dengan seorang pria dewasa. Pria itu mengandeng tangannya dengan mesra dan masuk ke ruang vip. Dia juga sempat mengambil poto dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh kampus. Saat itu orang-orang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang lain, seperti tak percaya atau merasa jijik dan lainnya. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan mencacinya di depan umum. Tapi pria itu hanya diam dan berlalu tanpa membalas atau membantah cacian itu. Ada yang berpikir mungkin itu saudara Eunhyuk yang sangat mirip dengannya namun temannya terus bersikukuh kalau orang itu adalah Eunhyuk. Donghae yang mendengar gossip itupun menganggapnya omong kosong belaka. Dia tak percaya kalau orang selugu itu akan datang ketempat seperti itu. Dia terlalu polos untuk masuk ke tempat nista itu. Dengan berpikir kalau yang dilihat temannya adalah saudaranya, Donghae melanjutkan pemujaannya pada pria itu. Jikapun itu benar Eunhyuk dia tidak peduli bahkan pernah terpikir olehnya akan sangat menggairahkan jika Eunhyuk berpenampilan liar.

"Aku tak peduli, sebelum aku melihat sendiri aku tidak akan percaya." Kukuh Donghae masih menatap lekat punggung Eunhyuk, tiba-tiba dia melihat Kyuhyun dengan seringai mesum, "siapa tahu kalau Eunhyuk akan sangat menggairahkan dengan penampilan liar, aku tak bisa membayangkannya."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, percuma menasehati orang yang tengah dimabuk cinta, dasar aneh.

 **-D &E-  
**

Eunhyuk duduk ditepi ranjang, mematung di depan cermin besar. Dia menatap seseorang yang berdiri dikegelapan. Seseorang yang mirip dengannya. Seseorang yang selalu hidup dalam tubuhnya. Seseorang yang selalu mengambil alih tubuhnya saat kesadarannya melemah. Hyukjae, sisi lain dirinya yang tercipta karena kekerasan dimasa lalu. Dia bangkit dari rasa sakit, kebencian dan sikap tak berdaya yang selalu Eunhyuk lewati dimasa lalu. Dia telah hidup dengan kebencian dan haus akan balas dendam dalam tubuhnya. Ambisi besar untuk membalas perlakuan tak adil yang diterimanya selama bertahun-tahun. Dan rasa ingin membunuh tumbuh kuat dalam dirinya saat perlakuan seksual beberapa tahun yang lalu dia terima. Di sebuah gudang lama yang sangat kotor dan bau busuk yang menusuk inderanya. Kejadian itu tertanam dengan baik disetiap sel memorinya. Menjadikannya sebagai bunga tidur yang menakutkan seolah siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Dia selalu memperhatikanmu." Hyukjae berujar dalam kegelapan, suaranya dingin menyiratkan dia siap untuk membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Dia tidak mengenaliku."

"Tentu saja. Kecelakaan itu membuatnya tidak ingat apapun. Seharusnya aku langsung membakarnya dan melemparnya ke laut. Andai saja tak ada orang yang melihat, dia pasti sudah lama mati." Hyukjae melihat telapak tangannya lalu mengepalkan dengan kuat, menatap Eunhyuk dengan sorot mata yang gelap. Eunhyuk bisa melihat aura membunuh dari sorot mata itu.

"Jangan memandang ku seperti itu. Dia pantas menerima hukumannya. Apa yang dilakukannya dulu tidaklah sebanding dengan mengambil nyawanya. Jangan lupakan apa yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu Eunhyuk. Mimpi buruk itu harus dikembalikan pada mereka"

Itu bukan mimpi tapi sesuatu yang nyata. Yang selalu datang disetiap malam. Melapalkankan untaian nada kematian disetiap napasnya. Eunhyuk tidak pernah lupa dan mungkin kejadian itu tidak akan pernah bisa dia lupakan. Meskipun sudah lama berlalu tapi semuanya terukir dengan baik di memorinya. Berapa lama waktu yang dia buang dengan memenjarakan diri dikamar mengisolasi diri sendiri dari kehidupan luar. Eunhyuk tidak akan pernah lupa, bagaimana ekpresi ibunya saat pertama kali melihatnya dalam keadaan kritis. Dia ingat bagaimana wanitu itu menangis histeris saat sang hakim membebaskan mereka yang telah memperkosanya dengan keji. Dia bilang kalau bukti yang diserahkan kepengadilan tidak kuat. Ibu yang tidak bisa menerima putusan itu memilih untuk menggantung diri dikamarnya daripada melihat bajingan-bajingan itu berkeliaran dengan bebas.

"Haruskah kita membunuh mereka semua?" Eunhyuk ragu, dia menatap ujung kakinya yang telanjang. "Tidak bisakah kita hanya memenjarakan mereka semua?"

Hyukjae menaikkan satu alis, lalu tersenyum meremehkan. "Dengan pikiranmu yang seperti itu kau akan selalu dibawah mereka. Semua orang memanfaatkan kelemahanmu, menindasmu bahkan menganggapmu tak lebih berharga dari seekor hewan. Dari dulu kau tak berubah. Pantas saja mereka mengincarmu menjadikanmu pemuas seks mereka. Menginjakmu sebagai lelaki jalang lalu membuangmu…"

"Hentikan."

"…seperti seonggok sampah,"

"HENTIKAANNN…."

Hyukjae terkekeh, dia membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya. Eunhyuk menutup kedua telinga dengan tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika bayangan itu kembali datang.

Salju yang dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya, membiarkan rasa dingin merayapi kulitnya yang telanjang tanpa sehelai benang. Luka memar terlihat dikontras dikulitnya yang putih pucat. Bahkan darah segar dari bibirnya terlihat mencolok. Eunhyuk tak bisa bergerak. Ia lelah, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Bahkan untuk mengedipkan mata terasa sangat sulit. Dia tidak berpikir apapun selain wajah ibunya yang selalu ceria. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan wajah ibunya bila menemukan tubuhnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Eunhyuk mencintai ibunya. Dialah harta berharga bagi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menangis tanpa suara. Tenggorokannya sangat sakit dan kering. Dia pasrah. Dia tidak mungkin tertolong karena dia baru saja dilempar dari mobil disebuah gang sempit yang penuh tumpukan salju. Gang yang sunyi dan tidak ada seorangpun yang berjalan disekitarnya. Eunhyuk tak bisa merasakan lagi dinginnya salju ditubuhnya, mungkin tubuhnya sudah mati rasa. Perlahan matanya tertutup dan napasnya melambat. Dia tidak menangis lagi yang tertinggal diwajahnya hanya jejak airmata yang membeku. Disaat terakhirnya dia hanya membayangkan wajah ibunya yang tersenyum. melapalkan kata cinta pada wanita itu. sampai dia tidak menyadari seseorang berdiri disana dengan wajah syok. Tangannya gemetar mengambil handphone dan menelepon polisi.

"Buka matamu." Eunhyuk membuka mata, mengangkat wajah menatap Hyukjae yang berdiri disana dengan sorot mata yang dingin. " Serahkan semua padaku, Eunhyuk. aku akan membunuh mereka dan membalas semua kejahatan mereka pada kita. Jangan mengasihani mereka karena mereka tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Kau harus ingat saat mereka memperlakukanmu seperti binatang merantai tangan dan kakimu. Mencekokimu dengan obat-obatan lalu memperkosamu tanpa membiarkanmu beristirahat dan menggilirmu semalaman. Ingatlah Eunhyuk, bagaimana tubuhmu terasa remuk, sperma-sperma menjijikan dimulutmu, kata-kata kotor yang mereka sematkan saat memperkosamu. Ingatlah, ingat semuanya. Wajah mereka yang puas karena nafsu setan mereka, meperkosamu beramai-beramai lalu membuangmu seperti sampah. Mereka harus mati dan membayar semua."

Disaat Eunhyuk tak bisa berpijak dengan benar, disaat pikirannya tidak bisa berpikir degnan baik, Hyukjae mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya. Membiarkan Eunhyuk tertidur di dasar tubuhnya. Biarkan dia yang mengatur pikirannya selama Hyukjae memburu mereka. Hyukjae menatap bayangannya sendiri. Mata hitam yang liar dan seringai iblis. Sekarang tubuh itu miliknya sampai dendam itu terbalaskan.

 **-D &E-  
**

Donghae baru keluar dari minimarket saat matanya menangkap sosok yang dikenalinya turun dri mobil. Dia membawa mobil mewah keluaran terbaru. Dia berbeda dengan sosok yang dilihatnya setiap hari. Meski wajahnya terlihat cantik tapi penampilannya sangat berbeda. Lebih berani dan percaya diri, berbeda dengan yang dikenalinya pendiam dan selalu menghindari keramaian. Well, Donghae akui dia lebih menggairahkan dengan penampilan liar seperti ini. Orang itu masuk dengan gaya elegan ke sebuah club malam, apa ini klub yang diceritakan temannya? Tanpa berpikir dua kali Donghae menghabiskan minumannya lalu menyebrang jalan untuk mengikuti Eunhyuk.

Donghae masuk ke tempat itu, dia sedikit kesulitan karena kurangnya pencahayaan dan banyaknya orang didalam sana. Donghae berjalan membelah orang orang yang tengah menikmati waktu panjang mereka. Ini bukan kali pertama dia datang ke tempat seperti ini jadi dia tidak terkejut melihat penampilan liar pengunjung disini. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian kelewat minim menghampirinya, bergelayut pada lengannya. Wanita itu menawarinya minuman dan satu malam yang menggairahkan. Donghae tersenyum, menolak ajakannya dengan lembut. Dia melepaskan tangan halus wanita itu dan pergi secepat mungkin. Dia bukan straight, Donghae mengingatnya. Dia tak tertarik dengan namanya perempuan. Baginya laki-laki lebih menarik dibandingkan para perempuan apalagi lelaki cantik seperti Eunhyuk. Dia sadar itu sesuatu yang salah dan menyalahi kodrat tapi dia juga tak bisa merubah dirinya. Rasa ketertarikan yang luar biasa pada laki-laki tak bisa dia hilangkan begitu saja.

Donghae tersenyum saat orang yang dicarinya ia temukan. Eunhyuk tengah duduk seorang diri disebuah sofa dipojok ruangan. Tempat itu diseting dengan cahaya yang minim namun Donghae masih bisa melihat wajahnya yang serius. Saat dia berniat untuk mendekatinya, Donghae melihat seseorang berjalan kearah Eunhyuk. Pria itu duduk disampingnya, merangkul pundaknya agar lebih dekat. Donghae melihat Eunhyuk tak bereaksi sedikitpun. bahkkan wajahnya masih memamerkan sikap dingin yang angkuh. Donghae melirik sekitarnya, mencari meja kosong untuk dia tempati. Dia ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk selama disana. Meskipun Donghae tak memperdulikan gossip itu, tapi hati kecilnya selalu bertanya tentang kebenaran gossip itu. Dan inilah saatnya untuk ia tahu. Donghae melihat satu meja kosong. Tak begitu jauh dari meja Eunhyuk. Meski tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka tapi setidaknya dia bisa mengamati Eunhyuk sepuasnya tanpa terhalangi. Donghae memesan sebotol minuman dengan kadar alcohol sedang.

Dengan mata yang tajam, Donghae mengamati setiap gerak-gerik yang mereka lakukan. Dia mengernyit saat pria yang berpenampilan formal itu membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum miring. Donghae mendecak karena tak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria itu. Namun dia menebak itu bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa karena respon Eunhyuk yang biasa. Donghae menenggak minumannya, kali ini pria dengan wajah yang tegas itu meraih dagu Eunhyuk dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Donghae mengepalkan tangan, tubuhnya terasa panas karena cemburu. Pria yang selalu dipujanya berciuman dengan pria lain. Donghae merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat mengalirkan darah-darah panas ditubuhnya. Matanya menggelap saat tangan pria itu mulai turun dan masuk ke balik t-shirt yang Eunhyuk gunakan. Donghae memperhatikan wajah Eunhyuk yang datar tak menikmati setiap moment indah yang pria itu ciptakan. Eunhyuk terkesan dingin dan tak peduli. Namun Donghae tetap saja cemburu karena Eunhyuk tak mendorong tubuh pria itu. Donghae menghempaskan gelas dengan kasar sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia tak bisa melihat lebih jauh apa yang mereka lakukan. Jika dia memaksakan untuk tetap tinggal, dia tidak yakin bisa mengontrol emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja.

 **-D &E-**

Hyukjae menghempaskan tubuh pria itu kedalam buthub yang berisi air panas yang mendidih. Dengan posisi menelungkup, Hyukjae yakin wajah pria tampan itu akan segera melepuh diikuti bagian lainnya. Ini akan mempersulit polisi untuk mengidentifikasi jasadnya. Luka tusukan ditubuh pria itu membuat air yang jernih berubah menjadi merah seketika. Hyukjae melempar pisau lipat ke dalam buthup membiarkannya tenggelam di bawah tubuh pria itu. Hyukjae memperhatikan jemari lentiknya yang berlumuran darah. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Darahnya yang mendidih terpuaskan dengan kematian pria di hadapannya. Tinggal satu orang lagi, batin Hyukjae. Dan dia akan segera melenyapkannya. Hyukjae menjilat darah di ujung jemarinya, mengecap darah itu. Ternyata dia lebih menyukai rasa darah pria itu ketimbang sperma yang ditumpahkan dimulutnya dimasa lalu. Dia masih ingat bagaimana cairan menjijikan itu keluar dimulutnya dan sebagian tertelan karena pria itu menekan kepalanya agar masuk lebih dalam. Hyukjae ingat setiap perlakuan pada tubuhnya dan saat itu, dan kesakitan luar biasa yang menyiksa batinnya.

Hyukjae menyalakan shower lalu membersihkan tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan bau anyir yang menempel dikulitnya. Dia harus segera pergi dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Satu atau dua hari mungkin polisi akan menemukannya. Atau lebih lama dari itu mengingat tempat yang dipilihnya jauh dari kota. Saat di club Hyukjae meminta pria itu untuk mengantarnya kerumah yang telah dipersiapkannya. Yaitu rumah sederhana, sebelah barat kota yang jauh dari keramaian, yang dibelinya atas nama orang lain. Dia tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membeli rumah itu menggunakan namanya. Itu akan menyeretnya jika polisi menemukan pria itu yang tak bernyawa. Hyukjae yakin saat polisi menemukannya mungkin pria itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi atau hanya tinggal tulang belulang.

Dengan mata sendu, Eunhyuk melihat keluar jendela, pada hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Dia tak ingat apa yang terjadi saat alter ego menguasai tubuhnya namun dia yakin itu sesuatu yang buruk. Melihat seringai di wajah Hyukjae pagi tadi, saat bercermin, Eunhyuk tahu kalau dia sudah membunuh seseorang. Eunhyuk tak tahu siapa, dimana dan bagaimana Hyukjae melakukannya. Cara apa dan menggunakan alat apa dia sungguh tak bisa mengingatnya barang sedikitpun. dia hanya akan tahu saat polisi menemukan jasad itu dan Hyukjae tersenyum dikepalanya. Eunhyuk memeluk kedua lutut yang ditekuknya. Tinggal satu orang lagi dan itu akan selesai saat Hyukjae berhasil membereskannya. Eunhyuk berharap hidup yang Hyukjae janjikan akan benar-benar ia rasakan walau jauh dihatinya dia tak ingin tangannya membunuh lagi. Eunhyuk tak bisa menyalahkan Hyukjae sepenuhnya, bagaimanapun tubuhnya ikut berperan dalam hal ini. Andai saja tubuhnya lebih kuat dan dapat mengendalikan egonya mungkin dia bisa menekan Hyukjae untuk tidak mengambil alih tubuhnya. Dan pembunuhan berantai itu pun tudak akan terjadi.

Eunhyuk menoleh saat derit pintu dibuka. Seorang pelayan pribadi berdiri diambang pintu. Dia tak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria yang berumur 50thn itu karena pikirannya masih masih berada di tempat lain. Jika Hyukjae tak membunuh mereka, mimpi buruk itu akan selalu menghantuinya dan menjadi selimut malam yang mengerikan. Saat satu persatu mereka terbunuh ada rasa lega yang tak bisa Eunhyuk pungkiri. Tanpa dia sadari, sudutnya tertarik membuat garis lengkung yang mengerikan. Hanya tertinggal satu, dan semua akan selesai.

 **-D &E-  
**

Donghae menyandar ditiang penyangga lorong. Dia menunggu Eunhyuk keluar. Dia harus bicara dengannya, tentang pria yang berada di klub atau tentang kepribadiannya. Atau lebih dari itu, suatu pembicaraan yang selalu diimpikannya yang berlanjut dengan aksi erotis yang menjadi mimpi manis disetiap tidurnya. Donghae menunggu setiap detik dengan jantung berdebar sampai makhluk manis itupun terlihat. Donghae senang bukan kepalang saat pria itu melang ke arahnya. Wajah lugu nan polo situ benar-benar menghipnotisnya. Donghae menegakan badan siap menyambut pria pujaannya. Donghae memberikan senyum menawan andalannya saat kedua matanya saling bertatapan. Dapat dia lihat wajah Eunhyuk yang terkejut namun dengan cepat digantinya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau punya waktu?" Tanya Donghae basa-basi. Dia sedikit gugup karena Eunhyuk melihatnya dengan pandangan menilai. Saat melihat manik matanya, Donghae sadar kalau Eunhyuk melihatnya dengan waspada. "aku ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan? Bisa kita bicara ditempat lain?"

Eunhyuk melihat sekitarnya, sudah sangat sepi. Hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang terlihat. Haruskah dia tetap berada disana atau ikut dengannya? Bagaimana kalau terjadi seperti waktu itu? Bukankah dia juga seperti ini? Mengajaknya pergi lalu mencekokinya dengan obat-obatan? Eunhyuk merasakan jantungnya berdebar cepat. Darahnya mengalir panas keseluruh tubuhnya. _Jangan menghindar,_ suara itu menggema dikepalanya. Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangan berusaha bersikap tenang. Dia juga berusaha untuk melihat wajah Donghae

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kita bicara ditempat lain. Ikut aku!"

Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk lalu menariknya kebelakang gedung. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat merasakan sentuhan kulit jemari Euhnyuk. Seperti yang selalu Donghae bayangkan, kulitnya halus bak sutra dan hangat layaknya mentari dipagi hari. Donghae berusaha mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menyerangnya langsung. Dapat dia rasakan tubuh tenggang Eunhyuk disisinya. Dia takut dan selalu waspada membuat Donghae bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuatnya takut padanya? Apa pikiran mesumnya terlihat jelas diwajahnya?

Donghae membawanya masuk ke gudang tempat penyimpanan alat olah raga. Dia menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan menguncinya.

Eunhyuk merasakan sesuatu yang familiar. Meskipun gudang ini tak sama dengan waktu itu tapi kengerian menyelubunginya. Alarm waspadapun menyala dikepalanya. dia melihat tangan Donghae masih menggenggam tangannya. Satu kilasan balik yang menjijikkan membuat serangan panik dalam tubuhnya. Dengan satu sentakan, Eunhyuk berhasil merenggut tangannya. Donghae terkejut saat Eunhyuk menghentakan tangannya. Dia melihat rasa takut dan kebencian diwaktu yang sama. Meskipun sedikit tapi Donghae melihat tubuhnya gemetar. Setakut itukah dia padanya? Padahal Donghae begitu menikmati kulit halus itu digenggamannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak mau memandang Donghae. dia lebih tertarik pada pintu gedung yang tertutup. Dia tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain kilasan balik yang menekan setiap sel memorinya. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih kuat terbangun didasar tubuhnya. Hyukjae, apa dia akan mengambil alih tubuhnya sekarang?

Donghae tak bisa menolak pesona Eunhyuk walau dia dalam kondisi gamang. Bagaimanapun ekpresi wajahnya, baginya selalu menggairahkan. "Aku melihatmu di klub malam." Donghae mulai bicara, "kau bersama seseorang dan terlihat akrab."

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak terkejut. Hyukjae sudah memberitahunya kalau saat itu dia melihat Donghae dan mengikutinya ke klub malam. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" lanjut Eunhyuk dengan nada dingin. semakin lama berada disisinya semakin kuat hasrat untuk menghabisinya. Eunhyuk merasakan keberadaan Hyukjae yang semakin kuat.

"yang kuinginkan?" Donghae menyeringai, bagaimanapun ia bertahan toh akhirnya roboh juga. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan kesempatan yang ada. Pria itu didepannya, begitu dekat untuk ia raih dalam gairah memabukan. Jika Donghae melewatkan kesempatan ini tidak akan ada jaminan untuk adanya kesempatan yang kedua. Mungkin Donghae akan menyesalinya suatu saat nanti tapi dia akan lebih menyesal lagi bila membiarkan permata itu lewat didepan matanya.

Donghae mengikis jarak diantara mereka, "Yang kuinginkan hanyalah….tubuhmu."

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, dan Eunhyuk tidak bisa menghindar saat Donghae mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dan punggungnya membentur ubin dingin dengan keras. Eunhyuk meringis namun suaranya tertahan karena sesuatu yang lembut melumat bibirnya dengan rakus. Donghae terus menciumi bibir Eunhyuk seolah itu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya. Tubuhnya memanas seiring gesekan diantara keduanya. Donghae tidak tahu kalau rasa bibir pria itu begitu manis dan memabukan melebihi khayalannya. Lidahnya dengan lincah menari dalam mulutnya yang lembab, mengabsen setiap gigi dengan sentuhan-sentuhan panas. Donghae tidak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya untuk menyetubuhi tubuh ramping dibawahnya yang terus memberontak. Donghae melepaskan ciumannya, membiarkan Eunhyuk menghirup udara sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pada kulit lehernya yang putih. Donghae menggigit ceruk lehernya lalu menghisapnya keras hingga Eunhyuk meringis kesakitan.

"Hentikan. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Eunhyuk berusaha mendorong tubuh Donghae yang lebih besar darinya. Bagaikan mendorong batu besar, Donghae tak bergeming dia terus menciumi dan menjilati leher Eunhhyuk yang tak kalah menggoda dari bibirnya. Eunhyuk mulai panik saat tangan. Donghae menangkap pergelangan tangannya lalu menguncinya di atas kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Tubuhnya bergetar saat satu tangan Donghae turun kebawah lalu menyusup kedalam celananya.

Ini sama seperti waktu itu. Orang yang menyentuhnya, wajah yang dipenuhi gairah, semuanya sama. Dia yang terlentang tak berdaya dibawah nafsu binatang pria yang bernama Lee Donghae. Eunhyhuk merasakan kegelapan merasuk tubuhnya. Bagaikan sebuah reka ulang kejadian 3tahun lalu pun berputar dikepalanya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya yang dirantai seperti binatang buas, berbaring di atas ubin kotor yang dingin. Dan Donghae yang memperkosanya dengan kejam. Dia tidak membiarkan sedikitpun tubuhnya beristirahat barang sejenak. Donghae terus memperkosanya, memasukan dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang keras dengan kasar. Menyentak lubang sempit Eunhyuk dengan dalam. Dia tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang Eunhyuk rasakan. Bahkan jerit tangis Eunhyuk bagai nyanyian surgawi ditelinganya. Beberapa kali Eunhyuk jatuh pingsan namun Donghae terus menghujamnya dengan keras. Setelah puas, Donghae membiarkan teman-temannya yang menonton untuk memperkosanya. Eunhyuk tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka datang dan mereka sudah telanjang saat mulai menyentuhnya. Eunhyuk tidak melawan saat salah satu dari mereka memasukan miliknya dengan kasar, dia hanya bisa menjerit dan menangis karena percuma saja jika dia melawan hasilnya akan sama tetap diperkosa mereka. Eunhyuk semakin syok saat secara tak sengaja menoleh ke arah Donghae dan melihat pria itu memegang sebuah handycame dan mengarahkannya padanya. Dengan wajah penuh kemenangan, Donghae merekam semuanya tanpa ada simpati sedikitpun.

 **-D &E-  
**

Donghae yang gelap oleh gairah tidak bisa lagi berpikir dengan baik. Dia begitu menginginkan tubuh Eunhyuk dibawahnya. Dia ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana lubang sempit Eunhyuk meremas miliknya yang keras, mendengar pria itu memanggil namanya saat orgasme. Donghae mengerang merasakan miliknya yang sudah mengeras. Donghae sudah tidak sabar lagi, dia melepaskan kunciannya pada tangan Eunhyuk tanpa berpikir lagi. Dia membuka celana Eunhyuk dan meraih junior. Donghae meremasnya sebelum memasukannya ke mulutnya. Donghae tersenyum saat mendengar desahan Eunhyuk yang tersengar seperti geraman. Donghae terus memainkan junior Eunhyuk tanpa melihat perubahan pada pria itu. Donghae terlalu sibuk menikmati oral yang dia lakukan dan melewatkan bagaimana mata itu menggelap dengan sorot mata dingin sedingin es.

Bayangan klise itu menumbuhkan sesuatu yang lebih kuat dalam dirinya. Terus menyeruak hingga dia tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Eunhyuk sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya lalu meraih tas yang terjatuh tak jauh darinya. Dia merogoh dan mengambil pisau lipat dari tas itu. Eunhyuk menyeringai menatap kepala pria yang ada diselangkangannya. Dapat dia dngar bagaimana desah nikmat dari mulut Donghae namun baginya seperti sebuah nyanyian yang mengerikan. Eunhyuk meremas rambut Donghae dengan satu gerakan, Eunhyuk menariknya hingga kepalanya mendongak dan saat itu juga Eunhyuk menancapkan pisau lipat dilehernya. Donghae menjerit kesakitan. Matanya membulat seperti ingin meloncat dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya mengejang hanya beberapa detik hingga jatuh tak berdaya.

Eunhyuk menatap pisau yang menancap dilehernya. Darah segarpun memancarkan dari sisi pisau itu dengan deras. _Ini belum selesai,_ dia berkata, _kau harus membunuhnya dengan kejam._

Eunhyuk tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat tangannya meraih pisau itu dan memutar belati itu hingga darah semakin banyak keluar dan membanjiri tubuh Donghae dan tubuhnya. Eunhyuk mencabut pisau itu dan melihat, walau sedetik, tubuh Donghae merespon. Dia masih hidup, pikir Eunhyuk. eunhyuk yang sudah gelap mata langsung menusuk leher Donghae ditempat yang sama berulang kali sampai Eunhyuk merasa puas. Napasnya terengah-engah menatap tubuh yang tak bernyawa itu. Ada kelegaan di dasar hatinya. Namun hanya sebentar, sebelum dia tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia telah membunuhnya, dengan tangan dan kesadarannya sendiri. Bukan Hyukjae tapi dia sendiri. Eunhyuk.

 _Bagaimana rasanya? Menyenangkan bukan?_ Eunhyuk mendengar suara lagi dikepalanya. _Sekarang sudah berakhir, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi, Eunhyuk, semua sudah mati. Begitu juga penderitaan kita._

Eunhyuk ragu, benarkah semuanya akan berakhir seperti yang selalu Hyukjae katakan? Membunuh mereka sama dengan membunuh penderitaannya?

Eunhyuk menyingkirkan tubuh Donghae dari atas kakinya lalu berdiri. Menatap tubuh yang bermandikan darah dengan tatapan kosong. Meskipun sudah membunuhnya tapi Eunhyuk merasa masih ada yang kosong dihatinya. Dan dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan, pikirnya. Sekarang dirinya sudah sama seperti Hyukjae menjadi seorang pembunuh. Seperti alter egonya yang selalu haus akan darah mereka yang menorehkan luka dihatinya. Eunhyuk memejamkan mata, dia sadar saat mengambil belati dia berharap Hyukjae lah yang mengendalikan tubuhnya. Tapi saat mendengar suaranya Eunhyuk sadar kalau dirinya sendiri yang mengendalikan tubuhnya. Dia yang membunuh Donghae tanpa campur tangan Hyukjae. Eunhyuk membuka matanya. Membalikkan badan membuka pintu didepannya. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang Eunhyuk meninggalkan tempat itu membiarkan tubuh itu teronggok tak berdaya. Dia tak peduli kalau esok seseorang menemukannya dan polisi akan menemukan siapa pembunuhnya dari barang bukti yang ditinggalkannya. Pisaui itu menyimpan sidik jari dirinya. Tapi itu tak masalah. Karena mungkin saja, esok pun dia tak berada di dunia ini. Saat polisi menemukan dirinya, mungkin saja dirinya juga sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

Eunhyuk berdiri dibibir jembatan. Malam semakin larut saat Eunhyuk melepaskan pegangan tangan satu-satunya. Dia memejamkan mata, merasakan kerasnya angina menampar wajahnya sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh dan membentur sesuatu yang keras. Meremukan tubuhnya mengambil kesadarannya yang tersisa.

END….


End file.
